Terima Kasih
by Rikato01
Summary: Awalnya keluarga Naruto, Itachi dan Sasuke bahagia, akan tetapi sejak kedatangan Karin, keluarga Naruto, Itachi dan Sasuke menjadi hancur. Liat aja kelanjutannya gimana
1. Chapter 1 (Summary)

**Terima Kasih ch1**

 **A naruto fanfic**

 **Rate M**

 **Warning Yaoi, dan lemon!**

 **Sasunaru, Itanaru**

 **Slight: Sasukarin, Itakarin, Sasonaru**

* * *

 _Aku…_

 _Inilah aku_

 _Dengan segala kekuranganku_

 _~June,4_ _th~_

 _Uzumaki Naruto_

* * *

 **Naruto Pov**

Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto atau lebih tepatnya Uchiha Naruto karena aku merupakan ist- maksudnya suami dari kedua suamiku yaitu Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Itachi. Kalian pasti bertanya -tanya mengapa kedua suami, ya itu karena apa yang dimiliki oleh Uchiha Sasuke merupakan milik Uchiha Itachi begitu pun sebaliknya.

Kehidupanku dan kedua suamiku tentram dan bahagia hingga suatu ketika

"Naru… izinkan aku tinggal bersamamu wahai sepupuku"

"Memang ada apa dengan rumahmu, Karin?"

"hiks… hiks... a-ku… ru-mah-"

"tenang – tenang , lebih baik kamu masuk dulu"potongku, lalu mengajaknya masuk

 **Normal Pov**

 _Setelah sampai kedalam rumah_

"Duduklah dulu, tenangkan dirimu, aku akan membuatkan minuman untukmu"kata naruto lalu menuju ke dapur. Tanpa diketahuinya ekspresi Karin berubah menjadi menyeringai

'Hahahaha, mudah sekali menjebakmu wahai saudaraku yang tolol, kalau nggak untuk mengambil kekayaan hartamu dan suami - suami yang tampan, nggak akan aku bermanis – manis, hahahaha' batin Karin sambil menyeringai

Naruto pun membawakan Karin teh lalu bertanya pada karin

"Karin coba ceritakan kepadaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Awalnya aku sedang pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli barang tiba – tiba keti-ka a-ku -hiks- kemba-li ru-mah-ku ter-hiks-bakar….. hiks… hiks…"

"Tenang Karin, aku selalu bersamamu"ujar naruto sambil memeluk Karin

"Terima kasih naruto"ujar Karin memeluk naruto sambil menyeringai

Karin pun tinggal di rumah Naruto, Sasuke, dan Itachi. Awalnya Sasuke dan Itachi tidak akrab dengan Karin. Tetapi lama - kelamaan mereka bertiga semakin akrab. Kadang Karin memasakkan makanan Itachi dan Sasuke. Kadang mereka keluar siang hingga pulang fajar. Dan bahkan mereka melakukan hubungan mesra di depan mata naruto sendiri. Hingga…

"Naruto, kami ingin bercerai denganmu"kata Itachi yang mendapat anggukan dari Sasuke

"Kenapa?"lirih Naruto

"Karin hamil anak kami dan ia saja cukup untuk membuat kami bahagia, lagipula kau disini juga tidak ada gunanya, bisa-bisa hanya menambah beban saja" kata Sasuke dan langsung pergi bersama Itachi meninggalkan Naruto sendiri

"Ya tuhan, apa salahku?, Mengapa harus seperti ini…hiks..hiks"ujar naruto lalu jatuh tersimpuh

Akhirnya surat cerai pun sampai dan naruto menandatanganinya lalu naruto pun mengemasi pakaiannya

"Enak naru?Enakkan ditinggalkan dua suamimu, itu artinya kamu tu nggak berguna, kampungan, dan menjijikan"kata Karin sambil tertawa

Naruto pun tidak menjawab kata – kata Karin dan membawa barangnya dan hendak turun dari tangga untuk pergi tetapi tiba – tiba naruto ditarik Karin dan Karin pun menamparnya dan sekali lagi pemirsa 'MENAMPAR' Naruto yang bahkan tidak berbuat salah pada Karin dan menyayangi Karin seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Kenapa Karin? Kenapa kau kejam padaku? Apa salahku padamu? APA?"Kata Naruto yang mimic wajahnya berubah menjadi marah

"Kau tau kenapa? Hm, ITU SEMUA KARENA KAU SELALU BAHAGIA SEMENTARA AKU TIDAAKKKK, KAU SELALU MENDAPATKAN APA YANG KAU MAU SEMENTARA AKU TIDAKKKKK….hiks…hiksss"

Naruto pun menangis dan hendak pergi, akan tetapi Karin lebih dulu medorongnya hingga terjatuh, Karin pun tersenyum akan tetapi sialnya dia kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh dengan perutnya menghantam lantai. Keduanya pun dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit, akan tetapi bayi yang ada di dalam kandungan Karin pun meninggal dan dokter memvonis Karin tidak dapat Hamil lagi

"Kenapa naru? KENAPA KAU TEGA MEMBUNUH ANAK KAMI"kata Itachi

"DASAR KAU MURAHAN NARUTO"kata Sasuke yang juga menimpali

"Sungguh ini bukan salahku, a-ku…hiks… tak ta-hu apa-apa… hiks… aku… hiks… ju-ga kor-ban di-sini"kata Naruto

"Kau harus ingat, MULAI DARI SEKARANG JANGAN PERNAH KAU TUNJUKKAN WAJAHMU DIDEPAN KAMI ATAU KAU AKAN MENYESAL"kata Itachi dan Sasuke lalu meninggalkan naruto

Naruto pun akhirnya pergi dan bersusah payah menjauh dari rumah dua uchiha itu. Dia terus berjalan tanpa tentu arah dan setelah 10 hari berjalan dengan lelah, lapar, dan haus, pada akhirnya ia pingsan.

.

.

 _Di lain Tempat_

"huh…lesu sekali berada dirumah hari ini"kata seorang pemuda sambil berjalan

Dan tak lama kemudian Pemuda itu melihat ada orang yang pingsan yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah naruto, pemuda itu terkejut karena naruto itu pingsan dan jatuh kearahnya.

"hei, kau kenapa?, hei… bangun.."kata pemuda itu

.

.

.

Bagaimakah kelanjutan ceritanya dan siapakah pemuda itu sebenarnya tunggu kelanjutannya ya

 **TBC**

* * *

Halo all maaf ya ceritanya pendek dan gak terlalu bagus karena aku baru.

mohon sarannya...

Terima Kasih


	2. Chapter 2

**Terima Kasih** **ch2**

 **A naruto fanfic**

 **Rate M**

 **Warning Yaoi, dan lemon!**

 **Sasunaru, Itanaru, Sasonaru**

"Naru, kamu udah anggap kaa-san layak ibu sendiri kan?"Ujar Mikoto

"Ya iya lah kaa-san"kata Naruto sambil tersenyum

"Maka kau mau memilih sakah satu dari anak kaa-san"Ujar Mikoto

Bagai tersambar petir rasanya ketika Naruto mendengar Mikoto yang sudah dianggap seperti kaa-sannya sendiri dan bahkan terasa tertusuk belati yang sangat berkarat ketika Itachi mengatakan

"Kaa-san kau tahu kalau kami selalu berbagi dan maka dari itu aku ingin kami berdua menikahi Naruto"

"Kau tidak bisa seperti itu Tachi!"bantah Mikoto

"Apa yang tidak bisa di dunia ini kaa-san, semuanya dapat dibeli dengan uang dan kaa-san tidak perlu membantah lagi!"kata itachi yang memberi penekanan pada setiap kata yang ia ucapkan dan pergi meninggalkan Kaa-sannya dan Naruto

"Sudahlah kaa-san tidak apa – apa jika memang aku harus menikah dengan mereka berdua, demi membuat kaa-san apapun akan aku berikan asal kaa-san senang"Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum walau hatinya tidak kuat untung membendung rasa sakit

Mikoto langsung mendapat serangan Jantung dan Jatuh

"Kaa-san… kaa-san kenapa?"

"Naru Kaa-san tidak kuat, maafkan kaa-san Naru, khhh..kau ha-rus ba-ha-giaa…"kata Mikoto dan menghembuskan nafasnya

"Kaa-san… bangun…., tolong…. tolong.."

Akhirnya mikoto dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Ketika sampai dirumah sakit dokter mengakatan bahwa mereka tidak dapat menolong mikoto

"Naaruuuuutoooooo!"Sasuke sangat marah

"Kau harus membayar semuanya!"imbuh sasuke kembali

Naruto hanya bisa menunduk sambil menangis karena ia tidak bisa berkata – kata lagi dan itu juga bukan kesalahnnya sedangkan Itachi membisikkan Sasuke sesuatu

"Tenang Sasuke, kau tak perlu khawatir kita akan membalas semua perbuatan Naruto tapi kau harus tenang"

"hn"

Setelah acara pemakaman Mikoto, Sasuke dan Itachi menikahi Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa menuruti semuanya sambil berdiam. Setelah mereka menikah, kehidupan mereka begitu dingin dan sangat dingin

"Tachi, Sasuke aku memasakkan makanan buat kalian"

"Tak perlu kami tak mau makan makanan sampah buatan mu"kata Sasuke lalu pegi bersama Itachi.

Yah inilah kehidupan Naruto, dia sudah terlalu sering seperti ini membuatkan makanan buat duo uchiha tetapi tidak dimakan sehingga dia hanya bisa menangis meratapi nasibnya

Sering sekali Naruto ditanyai orang – orang bagaimana kehidupannya bersama keduo uchiha, dia hanya bisa menjawab sangat nyaman, kehidupannya tentram dan bahagia. Yah tentram dan bahagia hanya itu yang bisa dia katakan kepada orang – orang. Hingga sampai…

"Naru… izinkan aku tinggal bersamamu wahai sepupuku"

"Memang ada apa dengan, Karin?"

"hiks… hiks... a-ku… ru-mah-ku ter-ba-kar na-ru…huwaaaaaa…"

"tenang – tenang , lebih baik kamu masuk dulu karin"

 _Setelah masuk kedalam rumah_

"Ada apa karin?"kata Naruto

"Rumahku terbakar rata Naru, tidak ada barang yang bisa ku selamatkan Naru"kata Karin dengan wajah sendu

"Sabar Karin, sebentar aku akan membuatkan minuman untukmu agar kau lebih merasa tenang"kata Naruto lalu menuju kedapur untuk membuatkan minum

'hahhh… akhirnya tak sia-sia aku berakting gaje akan bisa menarik simpati naru, Hahahaha, mudah sekali menjebakmu wahai saudaraku yang tolol, kalau nggak untuk mengambil kekayaan hartamu dan suami - suami yang tampan, nggak akan berakting sepeti ini' batin Karin sambil menyeringai

"Karin coba ceritakan kepadaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Awalnya aku sedang pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli barang tiba – tiba keti-ka a-ku -hiks- kemba-li ru-mah-ku ter-hiks-bakar….. hiks… hiks…"

"Tenang Karin, aku selalu bersamamu, kau bisa tinggal disini kalau kau mau"ujar naruto sambil memeluk Karin

"Benarkah?,Terima kasih naruto"ujar Karin memeluk naruto sambil menyeringai

"Iya sama – sama"

Karin pun tinggal di rumah Naruto, Sasuke, dan Itachi. Awalnya Sasuke dan Itachi tidak akrab dengan Karin. Tetapi lama - kelamaan mereka bertiga semakin akrab. Krin bahkan berkerja di perusahaan Uchiha. Kadang Karin memasakkan makanan Itachi dan Sasuke dan dimakan oleh duo uchiha itu. Kadang mereka keluar pagi hingga pulang fajar.

"Kemana mereka bertiga, kenapa mereka belum pulang juga inikan sudah jam 2"Naruto pun khawatir

"hikk… hahaha seru juga ya sayang…hikk"kata Itachi

"iya… hikk…nikmat sekali"ujar Karin

"Hey kalian dari mana?"kata Naruto

"Diam kau hikk… ayo sayang kita ke kamar..hikk.."kata Sasuke lalu mereka masuk kekamar dan mengunci rapat dan kemudian terdengarlah suara desahan

Sudah tidak jarang mereka (Karin, Sasuke, dan Itachi) keluar rumah dan kembali dengan keadaan mabuk dan bahkan mereka melakukan hubungan mesra di depan naruto hingga Karin dinyatakan Hamil

"Naruto, kami ingin bercerai denganmu"kata Itachi yang mendapat anggukan dari Sasuke

"Kenapa?"lirih Naruto

"Karin hamil anak kami dan ia saja cukup untuk membuat kami bahagia, lagipula kau disini juga tidak ada gunanya, bisa-bisa hanya menambah beban saja" kata Sasuke dan langsung pergi bersama Itachi meninggalkan Naruto sendiri

"Ya tuhan, apa salahku?, Mengapa harus seperti ini…hiks..hiks"ujar naruto lalu jatuh tersimpuh

Akhirnya surat cerai pun sampai dan naruto menandatanganinya lalu naruto pun mengemasi pakaiannya

"Enak naru?Enakkan ditinggalkan dua suamimu, itu artinya kamu tu nggak berguna, kampungan, dan menjijikan"kata Karin sambil tertawa

Naruto pun tidak menjawab kata – kata Karin dan membawa barangnya dan hendak turun dari tangga untuk pergi tetapi tiba – tiba naruto ditarik Karin dan Karin pun menamparnya dan sekali lagi pemirsa 'MENAMPAR' Naruto yang bahkan tidak berbuat salah pada Karin dan menyayangi Karin seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Kenapa Karin? Kenapa kau kejam padaku? Apa salahku padamu? APA?"Kata Naruto yang mimic wajahnya beruba menjadi marah

"Kau tau kenapa? Hm, ITU SEMUA KARENA KAU SELALU BAHAGIA SEMENTARA AKU TIDAAKKKK, KAU SELALU MENDAPATKAN APA YANG KAU MAU SEMENTARA AKU TIDAKKKKK….hiks…hiksss"

Naruto pun menangis dan hendak pergi, akan tetapi Karin lebih dulu medorongnya hingga terjatuh, Karin pun tersenyum akan tetapi sialnya dia kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh dengan perutnya menghantam lantai. Keduanya pun dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit, akan tetapi bayi yang ada di dalam kandungan Karin pun meninggal dan dokter memvonis Karin tidak dapat Hamil lagi

"Kenapa naru? KENAPA KAU TEGA MEMBUNUH ANAK KAMI"kata Itachi

"DASAR KAU MENJIJIKAN NARUTO"kata Sasuke yang juga menimpali

"Sungguh ini bukan salahku, a-ku…hiks… tak ta-hu apa-apa… hiks… aku… hiks… ju-ga kor-ban di-sini"kata Naruto

"Kau harus ingat, MULAI DARI SEKARANG JANGAN PERNAH KAU TUNJUKKAN WAJAHMU DIDEPAN KAMI ATAU KAU AKAN MENYESAL"kata Itachi dan Sasuke lalu meninggalkan naruto

Naruto pun akhirnya pergi dan bersusah payah menjauh dari rumah dua uchiha itu. Dia terus berjalan tanpa tentu arah dan setelah 10 hari berjalan dengan lelah, lapar, dan haus, pada akhirnya ia pingsan.

.

.

 _Di lain Tempat_

"huh…lesu sekali berada dirumah hari ini"kata seorang pemuda sambil berjalan

Dan tak lama kemudian Pemuda itu melihat ada orang yang pingsan yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah naruto, pemuda itu terkejut karena naruto itu pingsan dan jatuh kearahnya.

"hei, kau kenapa?, hei… bangun.."kata pemuda itu

.

.

.

.

.

"Dimana aku?"kata Naruto sadar

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya, perkenalkan aku Akasuna no Sasori, aku membawamu kerumahku karena kau tadi pingsan"

"Oh perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto, terima kasih sudah menolongku"kata Naruto sambil tersenyum pada Sasori dan Sasori begitu terpesona

"Kau sudah eeeeehhh makan?eh maksudku kau mau makan?"kata sasori gugup

Naruto hanya bisa bengong dan menatap Sasori dengan pandangan aneh lalu tertawa menatap Sasori

"Hahahahaha kau sungguh orang teraneh yang pernah aku kenal"kata Naruto

"Setidaknya aku kaya, tampan, dan baby face dan juga aku ini seorang penyanyi, kau bisa tertarik padaku jika kau menatapku loh"kata sasori sambil mengedipkan mata

"Astaga kau benar – benar percaya diri sekali tau ka-kryuk-"omongan Naruto oleh bunyi perutnya yang kelaparan

"Hahahaha, kau ini, nih makanan aku bawakan untukmu"kata sasori

"Terima kasih"

"ya sama – sama"

 **Sasori Pov**

'Sepertinya aku tidak merasa bosan lagi sekarang kalau ada dia hihihihi'

 **Naruto Pov**

'Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dan sepertinya hidupku akan bewarna sekarang'pikirku sambil memasukkan makanan kedalam mulutku

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Normal Pov**

"ah…ah… ah masukkan lebih dalam lagi… ah… ah"Desah Karin

"oh… fuck you…."ujar lelaki yang mengenjot Karin kenikmatan

Mereka pun sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka sampa i

BRAKKKK (bunyi pintu terbuka)

"Jadi ini kegiatanmu selama kami pergi, tidak kau dan tidak sepupumu sama saja, sama – sama menjijikan"kata Sasuke

"Pergi kalian dari rumah kami sekarang!, dan kau Karin lihat saja hidupmu akan menderita aku pastikan itu"kata Itachi

"hiks…hiks maafkan aku hiksss…. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi"kata Karin sambil menangis

"Air mata buayamu itu, pergi kau, kau lebih rendah dari Naruto"kata Itachi

Karin pun akhirnya pergi dan mulai semenjak saat itu Sasuke dan Itachi sangat anti terhadap perempuan

.

.

.

.

.

 _Ditempat lain_

"Sasori ini aku masakkan kau makanan yang sangat enak dan sangat langkah di dunia"kata Naruto yang sangat berlebihan

"Apa itu Naruto?"

"Ramen!"

"Aku tidak mau Naru, Ramen itu banyak lemak dan…."kata Sasori lalu terdiam melihat Naruto yang menatapnya

"KAU TADI BILANG APA?"

"Ramen itu sangat nikmat dan rasanya menggiurkan hehehehehe…"kata Sasori yang mulai berkeringat

"Bagus"lalu Naruto memeluk Sasori dan membuat Sasori memerah lalu mereka berdua makan bareng

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Sepertinya toto akan mengubah cerita ini menjadi sasonaru deh  
Dan juga Sasonaru kan moment langkah

Tapi toto ingin tw pendapat kalian inginnya yang mana?  
Toto ingin mengajak bermusyawarah  
karena kita negara demokrasi

HIDUP INDONESIA

Ehh'.' Maaf toto kelepasan oleh saking senangnya

Maaf klo terlalu ooc

Tunggu kelanjutanyya yang lebih romantis lagi yaaaaa  
Sekian dari toto

Terima kasih atas reviewnya, semoga kalian terhibur  
REVIEW


End file.
